Awakened
by Shadow7900
Summary: Dalikos just wanted to get back from his brothers. Sadly, things took an unfortunate turn. How will Dalikos cope now with everything different? Reborn fic people! Read and review.


Shadow: Ugh... inspiration... WHERE DID YOU GO!

Deserax: Calm down and get with the story.

Shadow: You're not in it... at least you wont be... I don't know.

Deserax: I better be in or you- dragged off by Dalikos.-

* * *

><p>Shadow: Any way, Here is a new fic. Hopefully with two, I will have inspiration even with one story.<p>

* * *

><p>Dalikos ran thorugh the woods, tripping over rocks and uprooted tree roots.<p>

"Just leave me alone alone already!" Dalikos shouted. Behind him he heard twigs snap and the thumping of foot steps. That man was still chasing him. Dalikos tripped again and fell to his knees. He felt blood trickle down his arms and legs. They were bleeding from previous falls and a close call with the man. He got back up and by the grace of Arceus, saw his house up ahead. His house was on the outskirts of his town and on the edge of the woods. He dashed out of the woods, panting. Lucky for him, there was a cool summer's night breeze that washed over him, along with a little surprise.

"I've been running all day?" He shouted. Earlier that day, Dalikos had gone to see his younger brother back in twin leaf town. His brother Leo was 15 and getting ready to start his pokemon journey with his soon to be hatched pokemon. The day went by rather fast with Dalikos and Leo mostly catching up on past events, but around noon time, Dalikos took his leave. He headed to the short cut he had always used when he realized he had forgotten his pokemon. At the time, he didn't think anything would happen, so he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Leo will notice and send them through later." Why was he so stupid? He should've taken his pokemon, because about a minute walking through the dense trees, a random person just shot out of the trees, with a knife in hand.

"Money. Now!" The man had shouted. Dalikos wouldn't let him have any, so they got into a small tussle. Dalikos was able to escape with only a small cut, but he ran in the complete other direction then where he was supposed to. Now look where he was. Cut up, bleeding, bruised, and tired. He couldn't let that stop him though, so he kept on running. Rather quickly, Dalikos about fell into his house, and then shut the door behind him. Being he ran all day, without a drop of water, he ran straight for his faucet and didn't even bother with a glass as he turned it on and held his mouth under the tap, drinking for a good minute. He had soon got his fill and moved his head in a position so it would drench his hair, cooling himself off. With his hair drenched, he moved away from his faucet and turned it off. As he did, he fell onto his hands and knees, trying to recover breath from the massive drinking and running. As he was panting, he heard his door just suddenly slam open. Before the man could have the chance to see Dalikos though, he bolted behind a wall, separating the man and Dalikos.

"Come out, and I promise to make it quick!" The man shouted, in a rather evil tone. Dalikos took a quick peek around his corner and got a look at the man. He had teal hair which was covered in dirt, but what struck Dalikos as odd, was the man had taken off his jacket, revealing his wife beater with some sort of strange insignia on it. Dalikos didn't want to look at the man any longer, for fear of getting caught, so he hid himself yet again.

"You know what? Fuck the money, I want your pokemon!" The man said. Dalikos didn't move even when the man went up stairs and started to tear it apart. Dalikos heard things being broken and things being tossed, but it didn't bother him. His pokemon were not even in the house. The man soon gave up on that area and stormed down the stairs, then stared right at the wall Dalikos was hiding behind. The man grinned and took slow steps, eager to see Dalikos behind the wall. Dalikos could just barely hear him coming because of his heart pounding so much. The man placed a hand around the corner, and Dalikos thought he might die right then, but he heard a voice.

"Dalikos? Bro? Wer-" He was interrupted by the sight of the strange man in his brothers house.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"Oh, err... I'm a friend of Dalikos. What brings you here?" The man asked. Being naïve at the moment, Leo didn't see him as a threat.

"Ohh, I'm just giving his pokemon back." He gestured to his back pack. When Leo gestured that way, The man sprung at Leo. Leo screamed and took off running back outside the woods, with the man following closely behind.

"Leo!" Dalikos shouted. Great. Now the man was after his pokemon, but worse, his brother. Dalikos felt a new surge of adrenaline as he took off after the man chasing his younger brother.

Leo was up a head of the two, but not for long. He was successfully jumping over roots and such, but when he looked back, he tripped on a rock and fell on his side, knocking the air out of him. He could hear the man coming closer, but couldn't do anything about it, even as the man lifted him up by his shirt.

"I'm really sick of running!" The man pulled his knife back, only to receive a kick to the side of the head by Dalikos, sending the stumbling away, letting go of Leo.

"Leo! Get away from here and call the officers!" Dalikos shouted, his eyes not wavering from the man. He had run for long enough. This was fight time. Leo just nodded and scrambled away, fumbling for his phone.

"Ok prick. You've messed with my brother. Now, its time to take the full force from me!" Dalikos then charged at the man, but the man was already up from the kick. What was he? A tank? It didn't matter, because Dalikos threw a punch for the mans gut, but the man grabbed his hand and pushed him back with a great deal of force. So much, Dalikos was sent sprawling to the ground. While Dalikos was on the ground, the man ran after Leo again.

"L-Leo!" Dalikos struggled to his feet, and for fear of the man killing his brother, ran off after the two.

Leo was running through the woods, phone in hand while dialing Officer jenny. He had put in the right numbers and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A lady rang on the other end.

"Help! Man! Chasing! Woods!" Leo said in between gasps for air.

"Wait what? Were?" Leo would've answered, had it not been for him finally looking up. He was surrounded by the towns cliff. He had no were to run. He turned around and dropped his phone, seeing the man come closer.

"This has gone on long enough." The man raised his knife in the air and Leo closed his eyes, fearing the worst.

Dalikos saw the man raising his knife, ready to kill his brother. His instincts took over as he suddenly jumped in front of the man. The man already had his knife going, so he couldn't do anything to try and stop the knife. Dalikos saw the tip of the knife almost to his eye, but then it suddenly went through him.

Dalikos was confused as heck, but didn't have time to register it as he hit the ground. He quickly sat up, and looked at the frozen scene. The man was still in the same position he was when Dalikos felt the knife go through him, and Leo was holding his hands in front of his eyes.

"The heck?" Dalikos barely got that out before he felt a searing pain in his eye. He closed both of them trying to rub the pain out of one. The pain soon subsided and Dalikos sighed in relief. He opened his eyes, still expecting the frozen scene. What he saw was a shock. Everything was pure black. Above him? Black. Below? Black. As far as his vision would let him? Black.

"Eh... Hello?" Dalikos called out. No response. "Ok, dreaming. I am SO dreaming."

"Oh really now?" A voice suddenly echoed out. Dalikos, naturally not used to hearing a voice out of nowhere, looked all over the place for the voice. He saw nothing.

"Great. Hearing things..." Dalikos turned around and about had a heart attack at the pink face staring at him.

"AHHHHHHHOLY FUCK!" Dalikos clenched his hear, and gasped for air. The pink head just giggled and it turned like it was going to flip. Instead, it shrank down into a shape he recognized. The legendary pokemon, Mew.

"M-Mew?" Dalikos said, stunned.

"Why yes dear. I'm glad you know who I am!"

"Cool story. How the fuck did you make your head so huge!" Mew just frowned.

"Language dear."

"S-Sorry. How did you do it?"

Mew did a flip and landed in a laying on your stomach position. "This is my realm. I can do just about anything here."

"Y-Your realm? B-Big... I'm, so confused!" Dalikos grabbed his head, trying to comprehend things.

"Lets see if I can help then shall we? What were you doing last?" Mew asked in a nice tone.

"Thats just it! Last thing that was happening, was me about to get stabbed in the eye!" Mew just giggled, and it really irritated Dalikos.

"Hey! I just about died!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my poor dear. You don't know? You didn't almost die, you DID die."<p>

* * *

><p>Shadow: BAM! There is the first chapter. You all can thank me now.<p>

Dalikos: You cruel son of a- You had me die? -throws a pokeball at shadow-

Shadow: Ah- -gets hit in pokeball, going into it- Ah... Well... Crap... Anyway, while I try to figure out how to get out of this pokeball, you all should leave a review! Its really appreciated, and it just might motivate me to get out of the pokeball! So review~!


End file.
